Studies will determine (1) ACTH response to thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) in patients with presence or absence of pituitary macro- or adenoma, (2) whether serotoninergic pathways are involved in the response to these patients, and (3) if in normal subjects alterations in serotonergic pathways might induce an aberrant ACTH response to TRH.